Sincère
by Ghostring
Summary: Estaba soñando, siguiendo a un espejismo que se movía, brillante, en el medio de un mar de penumbras. La quimera de un barco navegando entre las negras aguas, abordado sólo por el fantasma de su propio corazón tomando la forma de un ángel... Shura x Mu.


**Notas:** hi ho. Aquí de nuevo yo con esto que se me ocurrió mientras tenía la mente en blanco y pensé en flores. Shura X (_adivinen quién_ XD), porque Aioria no me convencía para el uke xP y no, no tiene lemon. Se lo dedico a Blue, que soporta mis extravagantes ideas, me responde todos los text msjs, y no se queja nunca XDD –zape para ella- Por cierto que adivinen quiénes once son los que los estaban espiando oo...

**Sincère**

Blancas. Frescas. Recién cortadas, casi podía asegurar. Atadas sutilmente cada una dentro de un elegante e impecable ramo que hacía cosa de nada un joven mensajero se había tomado la molestia de entregar a él en las puertas de Capricornio.

Bueno, en realidad tenía ya bastante rato de eso, pero Shura, sentado en el borde de su cama, viendo el exquisito arreglo floral que descansaba, apacible, sobre sus rodillas, no conseguía terminar de decidirse de una vez a ponerse de pie, bajar las escaleras y llamar a _aquella_ puerta.

No, no… es que simplemente _no podía_ hacer eso… Es decir, _él_ ni siquiera lo sabía.

Shura mismo se había dado cuenta hacía poco, de pronto, cuando, al enfrentarse con él durante un entrenamiento, aquellas dos suaves manos le habían sujetado el rostro justo antes de dedicar para él una amable y precipitada sonrisa. Segundos después se hubo encontrado a sí mismo hundido contra una columna, con el cuerpo entero doliendo como el demonio pero el corazón más acelerado que en aquella ocasión que tuvo que subir y bajar las escaleras del primer al último templo corriendo.

Porque fue en ese preciso momento que lo supo: Se había enamorado de él.

Lo había estado, realmente, desde hacía vaya Athena a saber cuánto tiempo, pero recién ahora era que se percataba de eso.

Del por qué giraba su rostro hacia un costado cuando él le hablaba, asustado de verle a los ojos, pero aún así le buscaba con empeño cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre. Del por qué disfrutaba tanto de su presencia. Del por qué aquella dulce e hipnotizante voz le enloquecía, o por qué se había encontrado a sí mismo, en varias ocasiones, pensando en él.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo sabía… ¿Qué debía hacer? Tomar las rosas, obviamente, entre sus manos, aunque le punzara en la piel el simple hecho de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que entregárselas y estar preparado para una mirada de susto, una bofetada o, si le iba bien, un portazo en la nariz; y después que fuese lo tuviera que ser.

Shura era, después de todo, el caballero dorado de Capricornio, que había muerto y resucitado por incontables ocasiones pero que recién ahora comenzaba a tener verdaderos deseos de vivir: cuando se dio cuenta de que _él_ existía.

El que se había enfrentado a Athena, a Hades, al infierno mismo, y que había regresado con éxito de cada una de sus misiones pero que ahora se encontraba ahí, inmóvil, asustado de ir a buscarle.

_¡¿Ah, pero qué me pasa!_

Se puso de pie bruscamente.

Iría a buscarlo. Llamaría a su puerta. Esperaría con paciencia por él, y cuando le tuviese enfrente...

_Dioses..._

Era capaz de morir ahí mismo, y de eso estaba casi completamente seguro.

DeathMask se lo había dicho en una ocasión, cuando le descubrió mirándole, y con sorna había pasado el día entero burlándose de él.

"_Mira tú, ¿quién lo diría?"_

Aunque no le parecía en absoluto el proceder de su amigo, tampoco podía negar que tenía razón.

¿Quién hubiera podido imaginarse, de entre todos los miembros de la orden, de entre los caballeros más fríos y morales, que fuese a ser precisamente _él_ quien acabase viéndole desde una distancia prudente, soñando, preguntándose cómo sería poder acercarse y tocarle, y recibir a cambio una sonrisa cariñosa?

Suspiró una vez más, y se encontró a sí mismo sentado de nueva cuenta en su cama, observando los albos pétalos mientras sus colmillos se enterraban levemente en su labio inferior.

_Por Zeus, pero es que le gustaba tanto..._

Tan así, que había dejado de pensar _por él_, limitándose a dejar que las emociones, que las francas sensaciones que dominaban todo su cuerpo cuando pensaba en él le guiasen, libres, espontáneas, sin detenerse a meditar en si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal.

Y fue así que se halló (inconsciente de esto por segunda ocasión) a mitad ya de las escaleras que guiaban de su templo al de su mejor amigo centauro, caminando a pasos largos y sin otra cosa en la cabeza que ponerle fin a tan embarazosa situación.

El hecho de haber pensado en él cada minuto de cada día del último mes. Tal vez más. Especulando, por cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, en qué sería lo que haría él, en qué sería lo que diría él, en qué pensaría él sobre aquello. Completamente absorto por sus ojos, por su sonrisa, por su voz. Completamente entregado a la tarea de complacerle, incluso habiéndose dejado derrotar (aunque no se daba cuenta de esto porque estaba tan desconcentrado que apenas si lo notaba) en cada uno de los enfrentamientos de práctica que habían tenido.

Completamente descubierto, también, por todos los allegados a él, a quienes les bastaba con verle pasar frente a ellos para dar comienzo a la rutinaria tanda de risitas a sus costillas.

"_Se te van a salir los ojos"_, le había dicho Saga, sonriendo, una vez que él se hubo marchado y, aún respirando agitadamente, Shura se había desplomado contra la columna en la que se apoyaba, sentado cerca de su amigo y el hermano de éste, quien todavía reía en voz alta.

"_¿Y no se lo has dicho?"_, había sido la curiosa cuestión de Aphrodite, después de eso, al verle derramar su café demasiado absorto en la contemplación de aquella pequeña boca al comer su desayuno, y horas más tarde Camus había tenido que convocar una pequeña alfombra de nieve sobre el piso frente a él cuando hubo tropezado escaleras abajo tras haberle visto pasar a su lado y sonreírle.

"_Deberías decírselo..."_

"_Al menos le hablas, No?"_

"_Mira nada más cómo te trae..."_

Y aunque le molestase tanto la sonrisa irónica de Aioros, o las enfadosas carcajadas de Aioria, sabía que todos ellos tenían razón.

Que había quedado completamente cautivo por el mágico ensalmo que aquél muchacho había puesto sobre él, y bajo el embrujo de esos dos hermosos ojos verdes era que iba por ahí, penando.

Casi al final de la serie de escaleras que abarcaban el camino desde Sagittarius hasta Escorpio.

¿Había visto a Aioros? Ni siquiera podía recordar eso, aunque en cierto momento estuvo seguro de sentir cómo el agradable cosmos de su amigo le envolvía todo en una especie de abrazo alentador que fue el que le impulsó a seguir caminando sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y Milo...

Ah, a él nunca le había dicho nada, pero de un modo u otro sabía que el insecto estaba al tanto, por lo que fue sorprendente no verle aparecer en ningún momento mientras avanzaba por su templo, ni tampoco a Dohko en el de Libra.

_Libra..._

Estaba pensando otra vez, como últimamente venía haciendo en demasía, y a sus turbios pensamientos arribaban las preguntas al por mayor.

Las dudas... los nervios... esos que le habían impedido atreverse a dar el gran paso desde aquél día en que se dio por enterado, y, obedeciendo a la timidez propia de su persona, se había negado a volver a dirigirle la palabra.

_¿Y si dice que no?_

¿Qué si le rechazaba?

Había considerado mucho aquella posibilidad, y pese a que no podía descartarse tampoco que pudiera ser al contrario, viable el hecho tanto de ser aceptado con una sonrisa como de recibir un golpe a puño cerrado en el medio de su rostro, era esta última por la que más se inclinaba...

No que le preocupase mucho su cara puesto que siempre había estado consciente de su clara desventaja con muchos otros de sus compañeros (nada más de ver a Camus, o tal vez Saga... incluso el viejo maestro de Rozan, ahora, con todos aquellos años de menos sobre su cuerpo pequeño y adolescente, y... ¡Oh, pero en qué estaba pensando! Shura malo! Malo, malo!), empero era más o menos eso, y su prácticamente nulo trato con aquella persona lo que conseguía ponerle más nervioso y llenarle aún de más y más titubeos.

_Él_, porque principalmente era una persona hermosa, estaría mejor con alguien que pudiese ser capaz de retribuir aunque fuese un poco a su belleza... _Él_, quien parecía ser una persona alegre y social, muy distinta a sí, estaría mejor con alguien que pudiese ser capaz de mantener una conversación. _Él_, que era la perfección andante, estaría mejor con cualquiera que no fuese Shura de Capricornio...

Se detuvo.

No porque quisiera, aunque tampoco se había dado cuenta, sino más bien porque las piernas no le respondían.

Estaba demasiado asustado, una vez más, como para continuar, encontrándose de pie a mitad de un corredor que guiaba hacia la salida ya visible de la casa de Virgo.

_¿Y si dice que no?_

Por minutos interminables casi se había hecho la ilusión de que las cosas serían diferentes, pero ahora, pasando de largo una vez más el optimismo de los amigos y el suyo propio, y tras saberse dentro de las paredes melancólicas del sexto templo, volvía a sentirse infausto y aterrado.

_Dirá que no..._

Ni siquiera era necesario plantearse la pregunta, porque era algo ya dado por hecho.

_Dirá que no._

Y él quedaría ahí, de pie frente suyo, con el corazón roto y las rosas rechazadas aún entre las manos...

Pero claro, estaba preparado para eso... _o eso creía_...

Desde que osó poner sus ojos en él, desde que supo lo que sentía y comenzó a considerarlo todo; él _ya lo sabía_. Ellos dos ni siquiera eran lo que podría considerarse _amigos cercanos_, como lo eran algunos otros, y es más, si bien recordaba, la última vez que sostuvieron una conversación _decente_ había sido cuando el otro le había preguntado si gustaba de Aioros...

¡¡AIOROS, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza!

Aioros... ¡Aioros era su mejor **_AMIGO_**, nada más! Y eso era algo que podía verse desde cualquier ángulo. _Sólo eso._

Pensó que cualquiera de sus compañeros, cualquiera que se tomase la molestia de detenerse a observar, sería capaz de darse cuenta... pero eso sólo lo volvía más miserable...

_Él ni siquiera te pone atención._

Por supuesto, no se había parado a cuestionarse el por qué de tan extraña y repentina pregunta (estaban subiendo los escalones juntos, en silencio y pensando cada quien en sus cosas), pero era lo de menos. Aquél súbito "_te gusta Aioros?_" rompiendo el mutismo era algo que no iba a borrarse de su cabeza de un día para otro, y aunque se lo hubiese negado, era muy probable que él aún pensara lo contrario...

Así que... tal vez... ni siquiera mereciese la pena que él...

"_¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?"_ Camus podría ser prudente, pero desde que se había roto el hielo entre ambos (y mira que curioso sonaba eso) no parecía recordar nada de su temple, siendo todo lo abierto y directo que no se atrevía a ser con el resto de caballeros de la Orden. "_Quiero decir, si no se lo dices, no puedes saber qué es lo que piensa él. Incluso es posible que te estés perdiendo de algo sólo por quedarte callado."_

Y eso, más que nada, era lo que le había impulsado a solicitar el servicio de entrega aquella noche, andando medio pasado de copas (no tanto, o qué iba a decir la gente de él) y tras haber deambulado más de cinco veces frente a la florería.

Pero ahora, ya pensándoselo mejor...

_No._

Shura tenía su orgullo, y eso de ser vilmente rechazado y quedar como un tonto y perder a un amigo (aunque sinceramente ni a eso llegaban) era algo que le atraía bien poco.

"_Lo único que podría decirte..."_ maldita voz de Camus en su cabeza. "_...es que no eres el Shura que conozco, que se atrevería a ir hasta él y gritarle lo que siente, sino una chiquilla miedosa escondida bajo sus sábanas por fobia al rechazo"_.

"_¡No soy una chiquilla miedosa!"_

"_¿Ah, no?"_ ahora entendía por qué aquella sonrisa le había dado miedo. "_Demuéstramelo..."_

"_¿Y... y cómo...?"_

"_Cómprame rosas..."_

Tratando de demostrárselo era que había sorteado la casa de Virgo, y para su propio horror estaba ya saliendo de Leo, viendo como cada vez más la distancia que les separaba iba acortándose, y sorprendentemente parecía no existir ninguna clase de medio para detenerle.

Mira que Aioria ni había aparecido para entretenerle y pedirle ayuda con la hora de la comida de su mascota.

Ahora podía ya ver el templo de Cáncer allá abajo, seguido a la distancia por el de Géminis y más allá el de Tauro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia entonces, sintiéndose todavía más aterrado.

Sabía bien que Camus tenía razón al decirle todo aquello, y Aioros, y Saga lo mismo, pero aún así, era mucha más grande su falta de confianza en sí mismo y lo que repentinamente le hizo dar un paso atrás.

Su mano cerrada alrededor del ramo, la cabeza inclinada, los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo dolorosamente dentro de su pecho... Todo un cuadro, realmente, de lo que Shura de Capricornio no mostraría jamás ante el mundo.

El caballero íntegro, frío y arrogante. El que había sido capaz incluso de asesinar a su mejor amigo, que se había jurado a sí mismo no pensar nunca en nadie que no fuese su diosa, pero que ahora temblaba como gelatina ante la mera perspectiva de una mirada despectiva tras la muy planeada declaración amorosa.

_¿Y si dice que no?_

"_Pero, ¿Qué tal si te dice que sí?"_

Camus, Camus... podía llegar a ser verdaderamente molesto cuando se lo proponía.

"_Yo no sé, pero de verdad que tendrías que ir a decírselo."_

Sí, sí. Por algo hasta era filósofo antiguo, aunque él mismo no se hubiese atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos a Saga.

No obstante, ahí parado al borde de las escaleras a Cáncer, no era muy probable que pudiese demostrar de lo que era capaz...

_Ir hasta allá, llamar a su puerta y decirle "te amo"._

¿Era tan difícil? Y, si no era así, por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo?

Tomó aire con fuerza, y dio otro paso.

Había pasado noches en vela nada más pensando en eso. En lo que tendría que hacer, llegado el momento, y lo que tendría que decir... En cada una de las múltiples y distintas maneras, cada una más alejada de la otra y que ciertamente no habían incluido rosas blancas, en las que, alegres, aquellos dos brillantes ojos le mirarían con una sonrisa.

"_Yo también te amo..."_

Se ruborizó ante la mera suposición. Ante la maqueta construida de un momento a otro, desde hacía mucho tiempo en su retorcida imaginación, y en la que aquellos dos delgados brazos le envolviesen en un apretado abrazo de aceptación.

_Nos amamos ambos y somos felices para siempre, fin._

Era tan fácil, pero asustaba tanto...

Llamar a su puerta y besarle al verle salir, sin pedir permiso, sin avisar... encontrar respuesta a su gesto y después todo bien.

Gritarle, separados ambos por varias escaleras y desde allá donde estuviese, lo mucho que le amaba. Entonces él se ruborizaba, y todo bien.

Llamarle a solas a un sitio apartado, titubear un poco, mirarle a los ojos y simplemente decirlo. Él sonríe, y todo bien.

Simplemente invitarlo a salir, recibir una aceptación y durante la particularmente romántica salida tirarlo todo por la ventana y declararse con anillo y todo, recibiendo a cambio lagrimitas y grititos de felicidad. Todo bien.

Pero... Y si no?

Y si a cambio del beso recibía un golpe? Y si a cambio su grito era vilmente ignorado? Y si aquellos ojos le veían con indiferencia, o simplemente no aceptaba su invitación a salir?

Era todo demasiado incluso para él, y se daba cuenta...

Más ahora, que ya había pasado por Cáncer (en dónde diablos estaba Death Mask?) y Géminis (Y Saga? Y Kanon?), y medio camino a Tauro, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido.

_Que no esté Aldebarán, o él lo echará todo a perder..._

Y afortunada (o desafortunadamente, según versiones) no estaba, por lo que pudo atravesar el segundo templo sin mayores distracciones que el sonido de sus latidos todavía más fuertes y desesperantes que minutos antes.

Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando...

Aries se levantaba, a la distancia, distante apenas por una serie más de escaleras que parecía alargarse y alargarse conforme los pies de Shura avanzaban... Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, por lo que las luces doradas de las velas eran visibles aún desde la distancia, y Capricornio se sintió repentinamente parte de un sueño.

_Eso es..._

Estaba soñando, siguiendo a un espejismo que se movía, brillante, en el medio de un mar de penumbras. La quimera de un barco navegando entre las negras aguas, abordado sólo por el fantasma de su propio corazón tomando la forma de un ángel.

_Eso es..._

No se preguntó desde cuando se había vuelto tan románticamente cursi, y la verdad es que no tuvo tiempo, puesto que las luces estaban todavía más cerca, y fortuitamente le habían abordado, encontrándose de pie frente a las majestuosas puertas del viejo templo que se erguía, desértico y silencioso entre las sombras de la noche.

_Ya no más..._

Dio otro paso.

Creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca...

_Otro más..._

Definitivamente éste había dejado de palpitar, de pronto, cuando entre uno de los oscuros pasillos se había tropezado con la solitaria y delgada figura, de espalda a él, que se sostenía de pie contra uno de los pilares.

_Mü..._

Moriría ahí mismo, como se había augurado.

Estaba seguro de eso...

Pero había llegado hasta ahí, y sería demasiado tarde ya para arrepentirse...

Más, porque el caballero dorado de Aries, avisado ya de la presencia del perturbado cosmos del español estaba ya dándose la vuelta, apresurado, para depositar una sorprendida mirada sobre la figura de Shura, de pie frente a sí.

—¿S-Shura...?

El tiempo se detuvo.

Los ojos de Shura fijos en los del armero, quien permaneció patidifuso en su sitio por un momento más, en las suaves y enrojecidas mejillas y los labios entreabiertos con los que tantas veces antes había soñado...

Entonces una lágrima.

Mü estaba llorando, y él, aún dentro de su petrificación había sido capaz de percatarse, sintiendo entonces cómo, incluso antes de atreverse a decirlo, su corazón entero se rompía en pedazos.

_¿Por qué...?_

—¿Por qué estás...?

Los ojos verdes se inclinaron, bruscamente, y una mano blanca se frotó contra la mejilla ruborizada, intentando borrar el rastro aún latente de lágrimas.

—Yo... yo no...

—Mü...

Silencio. Mü estaba respirando agitadamente, y sostenía todavía la mano sobre su propio rostro.

—Yo no...

Pero Mü no era de piedra, y al percatarse del ramo de flores sostenido en la mano del español, no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar.

—Entonces era cierto... de verdad... tú... tú estás...

Shura no lo entendía. No podría, aunque lo necesitaba tanto, pero de todos modos rompió la distancia aún existente entre ambos y le abrazó, con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo entero del alquimista se estremecía contra su pecho.

Se quedaron así por un rato. Los brazos de Mü firmemente afianzados al torso de Shura, quien le sostenía por la cintura, acariciando los cabellos violetas con una mano y sumergiendo su rostro dentro de los mechones de sedoso pelo que cubrían la frente del caballero de Aries. Respirando su aroma; inundando finalmente cada fibra de su ser con la delicada esencia que aquél cuerpo desprendía por naturaleza y que le había vuelto loco. Escuchando los sollozos, la respiración agitada y los latidos de ambos corazones envueltos por las sombras.

Y se sintió tan mal consigo mismo... tan egoísta... Él ahí, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el tibetano le regalaba y olvidándose del dolor que éste parecía estar experimentando; de las lágrimas que le había dejado ver...

Sus dedos escurrieron por la suave piel del rostro del armero, y con delicadeza tiró de éste hacia arriba, apartándole apenas lo suficiente para poder ver dentro de los humedecidos ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué lloras, Mü...?

_¿No sería más factible que quien llorase fuera yo?_

—Mü...

—Porque...- le dijo entonces la otra voz, silenciosa, como un susurro, rozando apenas con su aliento los labios entreabiertos del español. -...estoy enamorado de una persona que compra rosas para alguien más...- suspiró.

Shura se sentía, de algún modo, completamente estúpido e incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso de levantar las suyas y decir lo que tantas veces antes había planeado.

—...pero aún así está a mi lado viéndome llorar como una niña idiota, tras saberme culpable de todo al no haber sido capaz de caminar hasta él y decirle lo que siento...

—M-Mü...

—Porque... fue por eso que compraste rosas para Camus, verdad?

Don Don Don

_¿Qué... Camus...?_

—¿De qué estás… ?

—Aldebarán me lo dijo… me dijo que si no me daba prisa, ibas a terminar saliendo con otra persona, y entonces, cuando pretendí hacerlo, Camus y tú...

"_Demuéstramelo... Cómprame rosas..."_

¡¡¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!

Tanto maldito tiempo, tanta asquerosa y ridícula declaración y sus tontos temores previos al desenlace que les habían mantenido lejos uno del otro durante todo aquél período...

Levantó su mano.

Los pétalos blancos despedían una placentera fragancia que se mezcló con el aroma a sal de las lágrimas de Mü cuando se frotaron contra sus mejillas, suavemente, limpiando el rastro humedecido sobre su piel.

—No son para Camus...- le dijo entonces, simplemente, olvidándose de lo que había pretendido hacer. Olvidándose de sus dudas, de sus turbaciones, y abandonándose por completo a la sensación que aquella mirada sobre la suya le provocaba. –Son para ti...

Los ojos verdes de Mü le miraron por un instante, engrandecidos y aún cargados con lágrimas, pero se desvanecieron tras el momento en que se inclinó sobre él y, recatadamente, posó sus labios sobre la boca entornada del tibetano, quien jadeó en voz alta.

Hubo entonces un momento de absoluta quietud.

El corazón de Shura latía apresuradamente, casi en su garganta, e inconcientemente estaba preparándose para ser rechazado, aún pese a lo que acababa de escuchar... Pero nada de eso sucedió, y con sorpresa sintió cómo, aunque vacilante, Aries comenzaba a devolver su contacto, torpemente, moviendo sus labios en una muda invitación para seguir adelante, adentrándose en un beso calmo y suave, que le supo a todo y a nada, porque la boca de Mü era como todos los deliciosos sabores juntos, como el picor de la menta y la canela, como la dulzura de la miel, como la sal del agua del mar y la frescura de la nieve del Tíbet, pero aún así desconocido y misterioso. El sabor de algo que no iba a conseguir identificar nunca y que sabría siempre solamente a él...

De él y _para él_...

Se separaron entonces, apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra, y las manos de Shura se cerraron en torno al pequeño rostro del armero, quien suspiró, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y difuminados por las lágrimas y el torrente de sensaciones que lo último que habían hecho había despertado dentro de él, ruborizado y con el rostro levantado en un gesto extasiado y sumiso.

Tan hermoso...

—Mü...- intentó decir, pero la voz apagada de éste le interrumpió, acompañada por una sonrisa torpe.

—¿Me besaste...?

No respondió. Estaba comenzando a considerar, una vez más, ser repelido lejos por el efecto una Crystal Wall.

—Yo...

—Y... no estoy soñando...?

Las rosas pendían, presionadas entre el abrazo que las extremidades de Mü seguían ejerciendo alrededor de su torso, y se balancearon con ellos cuando el carnero se sacudió, brevemente, antes de apretar más el abrazo, temblando y con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca que asustó a Shura.

Otra vez estaba llorando, con la boca entreabierta, el cejo fruncido y los ojos entornados hacia él, humedeciendo las mejillas enfebrecidas.

—Shura... Dime que... _no_ estoy soñando...- jadeó, aferrándole por los hombros. –Dime que las rosas son realmente para mí, y que tú no vas a irte, porque no estás saliendo con Camus, con Aioros o con otra persona...

_Ah...?_

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me dices que _por eso_ me preguntaste si gustaba de Aioros...?

Silencio. Mü había puesto la expresión en blanco, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, segundos antes girar el rostro en un intento por escapar de la penetrante mirada y las manos que aún le sostenían por la cabeza. Las lágrimas aún rodaban hacia su mentón en un intento por refrescarle los pómulos.

—Yo... Yo... tú... no...

Capricornio suspiró.

De verdad que amaba mucho a Mü...

—No estás soñando...- le dijo, susurrante y deteniendo de golpe la perorata del armero, que aún veía hacia un costado con los ojos bien abiertos. –Las rosas son para ti, y no me iré, porque no estoy saliendo con Camus o Aioros, o cualquier otro, ya que la persona a quien amo está ahora aquí, frente a mí, _llorando_...

Mü se negó a verlo de frente por un momento más, demasiado sorprendido y poco preparado para recibir de pronto la visita de Shura y más encima una declaración amorosa... Porque eso era, ¿verdad? O tal vez que ambos, en desmedida asustados como se encontraban, habían tejido toda aquella telaraña de ilusiones en un intento por no lastimarse el uno al otro y si poder encontrar dentro de los otros ojos una mirada de aceptación...

Tal vez...

Pero cuando la cabeza de Capricornio volvió a inclinarse sobre la de Aries, obligándole a volverse para mirarlo, y sus ojos se encontraron segundos antes que sus labios, ambos supieron que no era así. Que era _real_. Que se encontraban juntos, y que todos sus temores se habían ido por un excusado.

—_Te amo..._

No supieron quién habló, ni tampoco quién contestó, segundos después, entre un nexo de labios y lenguas que confundían sus voces y sus jadeos en un agradable enredo.

—_Yo también te amo..._

Pero cuando el beso se rompió ambos estaban sonriendo, ruborizados, y una de las manos del armero sostenía las rosas contra su pecho.

—Shura... yo... perdóname por...- inclinó la mirada. -... tal vez si no hubiese sido tan cobarde, tú y yo hubiéramos podido... no sé... _hablar_ sobre esto desde hace mucho...

—¿Desde hace mucho...?

Había una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios del español que sólo consiguió avergonzar más a su compañero. Pero aún así el tibetano rió, nerviosamente, y con la otra mano comenzó a dibujar patrones extraños sobre el hombro derecho del mayor.

—Pues... más o menos... Aldebarán ya estaba cansado de escucharme hablando de ti todo el tiempo...

Shura le sonrió, cariñosamente, y con una de sus manos le sacudió el cabello en un gesto afectuoso. Se sentía como si fuese un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era... Era mejor que un sueño... _Era auténtico_.

—De todos modos...- le dijo, frunciendo el cejo. –Sigo sin entender cómo se te ocurrió que las rosas eran para Camus...

Mü no respondió.

Se había encogido de hombros y miraba hacia abajo, dentro del cuello de Shura, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre alrededor de su obsequio.

_¿De dónde...?_

Cuando Shura escuchó unas risitas a su espalda, y sintió cómo la piel de su nuca se erizaba a la par del cosmos de Aries aumentando de tamaño, no quiso ni voltear.

Sabía bien que a algunos cuantos iba a irles muy mal esa noche.

Y él no pretendía interponerse.

**OWARI**


End file.
